


Deberías de dejar de hacer esto

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: ¡Yamaguchi! ¡Hablabas demasiado estando borracho! ¿No te acuerdas?
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Kudos: 7





	Deberías de dejar de hacer esto

**Author's Note:**

> HOLa!
> 
> Sí, en algún momento haré una historieta que no tenga a Yamaguchi como prota. No será hoy, tampoco mañana, pERO algún día. Lo prometo. Pero es que es un bebé, vale, le quiero mucho y necesito más historias sobre él siendo feliz ok. 
> 
> Good, este Drabble/One-Shot es como una extra de otras dos historias que pienso publicar, algún día, llamadas "No me calles con un beso" y "Lo de idiota mejor te lo quedas tú", que se basan en los chicos yendo a una especie de campamento de verano mega estadounidense, lol, repleto de rare pairs (obVIAMENTE). 
> 
> Espero que os guste, my little friendos. Tengo una idea más sobre un AkaYama GenderBend para subir, pero si alguien ofrece alguna otra pareja maybe se me ocurre algo. Muchas gracias por leer and kisses for everyone.
> 
> <3

—Buenos días.

Daishou aparece detrás de Yamaguchi con una taza de café en la mano, la cual le ofrece al chico una vez este se gira para mirarle. Él le observa con curiosidad, aceptando la bebida mientras las mejillas en su rostro comienzan a teñirse levemente, murmurando un pequeño y apenas audible "gracias".

Yamaguchi había sido el primero en levantarse, demasiado temprano para haber estado bebiendo alcohol la noche anterior, escaqueándose de conversaciones innecesarias con sus compañeros de cabaña. Aunque Daishou seguía durmiendo para cuando salió de la habitación, Tanaka estaba entretenido hablando por mensaje y riéndose a cerca de cuan cantarín había estado Yamaguchi durante la noche.

Daishou se levantó poco después y sin mirar ni una sola vez a Tanaka, quien le explicaba que Yamaguchi había salido, se preparó para ir a la cafetería. Necesita, con urgencia, un buen café, o la cabeza le acabaría explotando. Y, entonces, también cogió uno para el castaño, quien se había ido al muelle y estaba sentado sobre la tarima.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —Pregunta Daishou, sentándose a su lado y dejando que sus piernas colgasen sobre el agua. Yamaguchi, con la boca pegada en el borde de la taza, tararea en una negativa. Pega sus rodillas a su pecho y deja que su bebida descanse sobre estas, aprovechando de la calidez de esta. Es verano y la mayoría del tiempo hace un calor sofocante que les deja sudando a todas horas, sin embargo, a primera hora del día se mete una suave brisa de viento que a Yamaguchi le es capaz de poner la piel de gallina.

—Estoy bastante bien —dice Yamaguchi ante el silencio que se instaló entre los dos. Se queda mirando al lago en frente de él y da gracias a que es su día libre de la semana, porque no sería capaz de aguantar las actividades del campamento con la pereza que se ha apoderado de su cuerpo. —Un poco cansado.

—Suertudo —se queja Daishou, pasando una mano por su pelo y revolviéndolo para que dejase de molestar sobre su rostro. Suelta un suspiro mientras se deja caer hacia atrás, acostando su tronco sobre el suelo y cerrando los ojos con la misma, lo suficientemente encandilado como para no poder mirar al cielo. Yamaguchi se queda mirándolo con los pómulos aún sonrojados y la taza caliente demasiado cerca de sus labios.

Yamaguchi clava sus ojos, sin quererlo, en Daishou. En sus despeinados mechones castaños, lo más seguro es que estén enredados y sucios debido a todo el sudor acumulado de la noche anterior, las bolsas negras que tiene bajo sus párpados que solo demuestran cuanto le ha estado costando dormir todo este tiempo, o su boca entreabierta porque lleva desde el primer día del verano con la nariz trancada, otorgando a su cabaña el premio a la más ruidosa, viéndose obligado a respirar por la nariz.

—Anoche hablaste mucho —rompe el silencio Daishou, llevando sus brazos a la parte trasera de su cabeza en una improvisada almohada. Yamaguchi intenta, realmente lo hace, no enrojecerse al completo. Se concentra en terminar su café, siendo este su excusa por la cual no habla, y tararea una nueva afirmación.—Tanaka y su novio, el chico moreno que estaba a su lado, estaban sorprendidos. ¡Y vais al mismo instituto!

—Se llama Kageyama. —Sonríe Yamaguchi, dejando su taza vacía a un lado, prudencialmente alejada del borde del muelle. Daishou chasquea su lengua en señal de aprobación, regañando su nariz y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. —Y sí que hablo en el instituto, es sólo que son unos exagerados.

Daishou alza una ceja con curiosidad mientras se incorpora sobre sus codos, mirando al chico en frente de él de rostro avergonzado.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no se compara en absoluto a lo de anoche... —le explica Daishou con un tono de voz juguetón, sacando su lengua para lamer la superficie de su labio inferior, consciente del cómo Yamaguchi le estaba mirando.

—¡Eso fue porque estaba borracho! —exclama Yamaguchi, moviendo sus manos con exageración y apartando su vista del chico. Entonces, aquí ya no es capaz de controlar la sangre que dentro de su cuerpo hierve, y esta se acumula en su rostro. Daishou se sienta a su lado, aprovechando la situación para molestar un poco más al castaño, y se acerca un poco más a su cuerpo.

—Vamos, no te pongas rojo... —Daishou canturrea y Yamaguchi retrocede sobre el muelle, dándose de lleno con uno de los pilares que funcionan como barandilla, llevando sus manos a su cara en un vago intento de ocultarse. Daishou, quien no puede dejar de sonreír contento, se acerca al castaño y deja que sus dedos se entrelacen con los contrarios para apartarlos de su rostro. —No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Yamaguchi entrecierra sus ojos siendo obligado a mirarle, suelta un sonoro y, sobre todo, exhausto suspiro, haciendo todo lo posible para que su enrojecimiento bajase de nivel.

—Encontré un buen método de hacerte callar, igualmente —continúa molestando Daishou, acercándose un poco más a Yamaguchi y este, quien no esperaba el comentario, vuelve a sonrojarse. Se remueve incómodo bajo los brazos de Daishou, con la tonta esperanza de que le dejaría en paz si demuestra que no se siente a gusto junto a él, por mucho que esto significase no hacer caso a lo que su corazón le pide. —¿Te acuerdas?

Sí, sí que lo hace. Lo hace mucho. Yamaguchi recuerda cada mínimo segundo de la noche anterior y tener a Daishou agarrando sus mejillas, con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro y el olor a alcohol y a cigarro por todo su cuerpo, posando sus labios de la manera más lenta que jamás hubiese visto sobre los suyos, no iba a ser un recuerdo fácil de olvidar. Tampoco es que quisiera, realmente, olvidarlo.

—Un poco —murmura Yamaguchi, aún con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando con desconfianza al chico. Daishou se ríe con tranquilidad, como si le acabasen de contar el chiste más tonto de la historia humana, y relaja sus manos sobre las del contrario.

—Un poco —repite él, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Yamaguchi. Este, quien asiente con la cabeza, presta atención a cada uno de los movimientos que su compañero hace, muy consciente de lo que está planeando, y no se mueve ni un palmo de su lugar. —Sigue hablando.

Yamaguchi ladea su cabeza con confusión ante la petición de Daishou y, nada más abrir su boca para, efectivamente, continuar con su conversación, los labios del contrario chocan con los propios. Y aunque le toma por sorpresa, el chico reacciona al instaste siguiéndole el beso a Daishou, como cada una de las veces que la noche anterior lo hizo, con torpeza, salvo que ahora el sabor del café de la mañana se mezclaba entre sus lenguas, dejando caer en el olvido al alcohol y a los cigarros.

Daishou sonríe. Le gusta más de esta manera.


End file.
